Going Home
by Staceysedge
Summary: Sequel to A New Life, A New Identity


**Going Home**

"Parker, Sam just called to say Claude and Ramona will be here in fifteen minutes." Jarod announced from the luxuriously soft leather couch he was currently lounging on.

The new little town they were staying in was charming, although Jarod was aware of the crime ring that surrounded the area they felt fairly safe. Oddly enough, only a select few people and their families were ever affected by the two influential 'mob' bosses that controlled the area. He had found that out while working for one of those two men a while back. For the most part, Port Charles was a nice town, with nice people, and it seemed like everyone knew each other. He felt he could keep his family safe here, from the Centre and anyone else who got in the way of his familial bliss.

Jarod heard his wife enter the room, and tracked her movement without taking his eyes off the TV. Which is why she let out a startled gasp when he jumped to pull her body on top of his.

She glowered, upset that she had been surprised. "I hate when you do that, Jarod. You watch TV, or fill out paperwork like you're doing a SIM, and then all of a sudden you attack me. You're exhibiting psychotic tendencies." Parker pushed off his chest and stood with her arms crossed.

"Yes, but we both know I'm not psychotic. I'm unique, it's why you love me." Jarod responded cheerily and stood so he could see her storming eyes.

Not really having a response to that, Parker remained silent. When their door opened, Parker finally turned away and was able to witness the shocked and curious faces of Claude and Ramona following Sam into the penthouse.

"All right, Lydia or whoever you are, why the hell did it take two days just for you to fly us back to New York? We could have driven here in less time." Ramona said exhausted from traveling as she sunk into an inviting chair, propping her feet up on the glass coffee table.

Parker tried not to be riled by Ramona's accusing tone, and answered through a clenched jaw. "Because, I didn't want anyone to track you here to find Jarod and our children." Jarod shot her a reproachful look when she didn't include herself. There had been many arguments about avoiding capture, and every single one started with Parker declaring she would be a distraction and risk capture, while Jarod got the kids to safety. Parker only acknowledged him for a second by rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm assuming you two remember being held at gun-point?" Miss Parker asked dryly before continuing. Noticing that Ramona wanted to interrupt, she added, "Yes, I know what they say about assuming, and I don't care if it makes an ass of you. The point is, Jarod and I went to extreme measures to make sure you two got out of there and made it here safely. There are some things you need to know, and I prefer to tell you in person. It will make some of our arrangements easier in the long run."

Jarod tugged on her arm to interrupt. "I think Ramona and Claude would like to get settled, why don't you show them to their rooms while I make dinner."

"Uhh, we could just get a hotel room. We don't want to invade your privacy." Claude suggested speaking for the first time.

Parker didn't bother answering and just lead the way upstairs to two unused rooms grabbing fresh linen from the closet on her way.

* * *

Ramona and Claude discuss Parker and Jarod's behavior and why they invited them there. 

"Ramona, I think we may have gotten ourselves into a mess. Why did they need to put us on a plane and bring us back here, when we could've driven or taken a bus?" Claude worried as she unpacked her bag.

Ramona just shrugged after dumping her clothes into a top dresser drawer. "Maybe they don't want a trail to lead back to them when they kill us."

Red hair flashed by in flare, as Claude's head shot up.

"Don't joke like that."

"Who says I'm joking? Do you have a better idea for the secrecy, switching flights, being guarded on the top floor? No, you don't, and if I'm not mistaken I've seen Lydia's neighbor in the newspaper, he's been suspected of criminal activity for years but no one can prove anything. I think it's safe to say that we're in trouble."

"I didn't say we weren't in trouble, just don't joke around about them killing us." Claude replied.

Miss Parker who had been listening outside their door had to struggle to contain her laughter. She evened her breathing, and knocked the smile off her face before knocking on their door to let them know dinner was ready. Quickly making her way to the dinner table so she could tell Jarod what she heard, an idea popped into her head. She could have some fun with those two at dinner, and if Jarod knew, he would never allow it.

The plates and silver ware were all set out, as was the food. She could hear Kyle in the bathroom helping Katie wash her hands and smiled as he explained to her why she needed to hold still.

"Mommy, can you put Katie in her chair, she got my shirt all soapy. I'm gonna go change." Kyle yelled from the bathroom.

Miss Parker placed Katie in her high chair just as Ramona and Claude joined her in the dining room.

"Please, sit." She directed her ex-coworkers where they could sit and then sat down herself.

All was silent throughout dinner save the occasional comment about the food or the weather. When Ramona pushed her plate away, Miss Parker jerked her head at the kids hoping the strong-willed woman would get her cue that she didn't want this discussed in front of them.

Thankfully she did as she excused herself for an early night, as did Claude.

"You know, they really do seem like nice people. If they had dragged us here to kill us, why would they be feeding us, and giving us beds to sleep in, and just generally being courteous?" Claude whispered in the dark.

"Maybe they like their victims to know everything to the last detail. That's probably what Lydia wants to tell us… right before they slit our throats." Ramona whispered back.

Ramona threw her arms up and almost screamed when some fluffy projectile hit her in the face. It was Claude's pillow. Ramona impulsively wanted to throw it back but kept it to sleep on.

* * *

Jarod got up early the next morning and had stepped into the hall for the paper, coming toe to toe with Sonny Corinthos instead. Since they were neighbors now, Jarod invited Sonny in for some coffee and breakfast. To Jarod's displeasure, Sonny accepted. 

"If you'll excuse the mess…" Jarod started to explain the toys littering the coffee table and couch.

"No problem, I know how kids are." Sonny laughed and slapped Jarod lightly on the back.

A short, amused bark of laughter rang out from the kitchen just before the door opened to reveal Parker in her fluffy robe and slippers.

"Don't let him fool you Sonny, Jarod's the biggest kid of all." Parker smirked satisfactorily at Jarod who could only glare.

Dragging Parker into the kitchen Jarod began ranting while starting the coffee to percolate.

"You know, this is getting ridiculous. First Will arranges a place to stay, and sets you up with a job, and now Sonny. I can't stand the fact that you were involved with either one of them. I think we should find somewhere else to live until we can make our move on the Centre." Jarod huffed as he stomped about the kitchen, rattling the china cups.

"You're blowing things out of proportion Jarod. Sonny and I were business associates, that's all." Parker started making pancakes on the griddle.

Jarod paused from pouring out the coffee.

"So you and Will did have a relationship. I knew it!" The glass coffeepot cracked and leaked the hot, brown liquid all over as Jarod slammed it down.

Wide-eyed, Miss Parker stared at Jarod.

"Need I remind you that I spent two weeks listening to that bumbling red-headed bimbo, while she was 'still involved with you'." Miss Parker finger quoted the last bit.

Sonny had remained in the living room the entire time, but upon hearing the argument and breaking glass, he hollered through the door, "Is everything ok in there?"

Jarod poked his head out and cheerily announced, "Breakfast and coffee, coming right up."

* * *

"I don't believe this. You can't seriously expect us to just up and leave our family and friends on the chance that those two psychos come back, because you're that important to them? No-way, I'm not leaving." Ramona shook her head and brought her arms across her chest to emphasize her point. 

"Fine, Ramona, if you have a death wish you may stay. But don't expect any more help from us. We may have brought the danger to you two, but we also saved your butts, I told you the truth and if you can't believe it or can't accept, it's not on my conscience whether you live or die."

Jarod looked worried as Miss Parker stormed out of the apartment. It was her job to convince them to go into hiding and start new lives, at least for the time being. Claude grabbed his arm before he could go after Parker to talk to her.

"How long would we have to stay away? Is this a permanent thing, or what?" Ramona looked on disbelieving as Claude practically agreed to Miss Parker and Jarod's plan to force them into hiding.

"Claude…" Ramona warned.

"Six months to a year. Parker and I will be making a move on the Centre within that time frame. So, no matter the outcome with that, you two will be free to go back to your lives. Either the Centre will be gone, or we will." Jarod slipped out the door and left Claude and Ramona speechless.

Claude turned to Ramona; "It's a year at the most…"

"Fine, at least we'll be in this together. Miss Parker did say we would be taken care of financially. I could use a year's vacation."

* * *

Jarod and Miss Parker are strolling through the park, hand in hand, as Kyle walks with Katie making sure she doesn't fall, in front of them. The bench across from the sandbox and slides is the perfect spot to watch the kids, and Jarod sits down. Expecting Parker to sit with him, he stretches his arm out across the back of the bench. 

"Miss Parker?" A male voice booms from behind the swings. A little boy is kicking his legs to get the swing going higher, and is being helped by the man standing behind him pushing the swing.

Jarod watches as Parker's face lights up in surprise upon hearing the voice.

"Jason, look at you… Sonny said you were back in town, but he didn't say how well you were looking." Miss Parker smirked as she hugged him then held him at arms length to look him in the eyes.

"I hope you haven't been working too hard, Jason."

"You know me, Miss Parker, I like to get my job done, no matter what it is." Jason's lips curled into a grin.

"Uncle Jason, you stopped pushing." Michael complained from the slowly moving swing.

"Sorry buddy, I just stopped to talk to an old friend." Jason explained.

"I know her, Uncle Sonny said she's living across the hall now." Michael said and hopped down from the swing.

"Really, what's going on Parker?" Jason asked concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'd like you to meet my family Jason." She introduced him to Katie and Kyle who didn't show much interest, but Jarod on the other hand, was very interested.

"So, Jason, I was working for Sonny about a year ago… I don't remember meeting you then." Jarod fished for information. He didn't like how Parker was so familiar with this guy and vice versa.

"That's because you didn't." Jason answered stonily. Jason realized that Jarod was potentially jealous of him and any relationship he may have had with Miss Parker, but it wasn't his job to abate his concerns.

"Jason, I'm sure we'll see you again before we leave, but we have to get back and put these two down for a nap. Come by some time, we can catch up." Parker hugged him again and gave him a polite peck on the cheek, which Jarod glowered at her for.

Sonny sees them getting off the elevator when they return and goes over to say hello. His wife Carly sees him go over as well and wants to see whom the new couple is living on 'her' floor. She is immediately upset when she sees Sonny and Miss Parker sharing laughs alone in the living room, while Jarod puts the kids down for a nap. She thinks this woman is moving in on her man and acts to rectify the situation immediately.

Miss Parker is mildly angry to see this woman walk through her door yelling at her, but seriously becomes perturbed when she gets poked in the chest.

"Who do you think you are? Sonny is my man, and you can try, but you are not going to break up my happy home." She punctuates with several pokes to Miss Parker's chest.

"Are you finished?" Miss Parker asks calmly.

"Yes, she is. Carly, go home… Now!" Sonny says and tries to lead her out when she doesn't listen. Carly jerks her arm away from Sonny.

"Don't touch me. I will not have you disrespect me in front of your whore." Carly screams irately, and near tears.

A resounding slap is punctuated by silence, as Carly brings a hand up to her burning cheek. Carly just turns to Sonny, "If you expect me and Michael to stay, then I want her out." Carly commands.

"Wow, Sonny, you told me she was hot tempered, but this is ridiculous. Where do you get off, honey, jumping to conclusions about my relationship with your husband? Where is the trust in your marriage? Sonny, I know you, how do you put up with this?" Miss Parker says amazed at the blonde's audacity.

"Enough!" Jarod snaps as he descends the stairs. "The kids are asleep, if you want to continue this argument, I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave." Jarod looks pointedly at Parker who looks away ashamed. He looks at the other woman in the room, and remembers meeting her when he worked for Sonny. She was a handful then, and it didn't seem as if anything had changed.

"Jarod?" Carly asked stunned.

"Carly, Sonny, can you please leave." Jarod asked politely.

After they left Parker and Jarod had a talk about their next move.

"I think its time to move, Parker." Jarod was holding her from behind as the lay on the couch.

"I know, but it was good to see them again. I'm kinda glad you made us stay with Zippy at first. I was able to force your hand when it came to my choice of destination. I think its time we found our own home, Jarod. We're going to need a place to live when the Centre is out of commission." She turned in his embrace and found his lips to seal their fate. "Let's go home."

The End

Author's Note: If you can't tell, I crossed it over with General Hospital, and I have no idea what time line I used, oh well. It took me too long to even write this to care too much about correct time lines. Hope you enjoy closure, I sure do.


End file.
